Fallen Angel My daughter
by NessieandJake4EvaNEva
Summary: Renesmee falls into the evil clutches of Jane and Alec when Bella and the rest of the Cullen's leave her alone in the house when they all go hunting. They kill the Volturi and train Renesmee to use her powers to her full potential. She becomes able to project her thoughts to anyone she's ever encountered wherever in the world. When her powers become strong, she starts hunting Bella
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

****"Edward, I'm scared" I whispered. His cold arms crushed me against his chest.  
"It'll be okay Bella, I promise" He assured. I had trusted him with my life before my transformation so why couldn't I do it now? I was an immortal, what did I have to fear?  
_Do you really think he can protect you? He hasn't done before _The menacing voice hissed inside my head. She was cruel, evil and could get through my shield. I screamed in fear and Edward froze around me.  
Jane, Alec and _her _came through the gap in the trees.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see you" Jane called, smirking. I looked into _her_ eyes and I could tell there was no hope left for her. I had died to save her and this is how she repaid me.


	2. Chapter 1- Jane

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Jane  
**

(Jane's POV)

I snarled. Caius, Aro and the rest of them were irrationally impossible. I couldn't stand it any more. Alec was the only one I could trust any more.  
"_Jane settle down. You're still my joint favourite along with Alec" _I imitated my master,  
"Yeh right. If that was true then he wouldn't be pining for Alice Cullen. He wants so many of the Cullens and they're probably the most annoying Coven of all. Alec! Are you listening to me?" I snapped. My brother looked up over the magazine he was reading and shook his head.  
"Jane we can't do anything. About Aro or the Cullens so you might as well get used to it. You can't keep complaining or Felix will tell Caius and he'll send us to Corin. We can't do anything so just shut up and put your cloak back on" He complained. He was such a defeatist. I snarled again but pulled the cloak on and tried to come up with a plan to destroy two birds with one stone. The Cullens and the Volturi had to go down. The scene we'd had in the winter months, four years ago, brought the little girl into my mind. Renesmee Cullen. The linchpin of the Cullen coven and one of the most talented humans I'd ever seen. Aro wanted her. He said she was powerful but had never been trained. I could train her if I got her away from the Cullens.  
"Alec, do you want to stay part of the Volturi?" I asked suddenly. Alec put the magazine down and walked towards me.  
"Why, Sister?" He asked quietly.  
"Just answer the question" I groaned. Alec shook his head and I grinned.

"I've just thought of our escape" I whispered.

(Renesmee's POV)

It was a dull dreary day in Forks, Washington as usual and since the conflict between the Volturi and us nothing much had happened. I had grown to be a tall twelve-year-old, with my hair down to just below my waist and a thin figure. Jacob had explained the imprinting thing to me, much to my father's distaste, when I was three, but other than that everything had been normal. Alice, Rosalie, Esmé and Bella, my mom, doted on me and Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward, my dad, taught me everything from philosophy to languages to medicine to self-defence. Jacob was now my best friend and guard. He wasn't just my protector any more and we both admitted some of the feelings we felt for each other.  
"Nessie, come down here" Emmett roared up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and swung from the gutter into Edward's old bedroom window. I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the full length mirror. The clothes Alice had picked out for me this morning weren't very appropriate for Forks weather. Denim shorts, a black cat-sleeved top and black and hot pink high-topped converses were much too permeable for the rainy weather. It was a good thing that I had a higher temperature than a human and that because I was half Vampire I didn't get ill or Bella and Alice would be arguing all the time.  
"Oi little miss Vanity, Me, Rose, Alice and Jasper are going to be looking after you for the next couple of weeks whilst Edward and Bella go on an early wedding anniversary and Carlisle and Esmé visit Isle Esmé. Edward and Bella are packing in their cottage now and Carlisle left early this morning" Emmett stated. I glanced up at him and shrugged. I didn't really need looking after any more but Bella and Edward were far too over protective. I walked towards the back door and sprinted towards the cottage. When I reached the river I had too put all of my strength into the leap but I made it across and sprinted as fast as I could back home. As usual Bella came out to meet me.  
"Before you start Renesmee, I know you don't need looking after anymore so although Alice and Co. will be keeping an eye on you most of the time we'll be away they'll be out hunting or visiting parts of Washington. They won't be leaving the state. It's up to Jake how much he watches you. We don't have any say in that region of your protection. We'll only be gone for three weeks anyway" she said quietly. I hugged her and sent her my thoughts as a thank you.  
"Renesmee you need to speak properly. You have a mouth and it has other uses than just to feed" Bella whispered. I smiled and said,  
"Love you Mom. Thank you. I'll miss you."  
"We'll only be gone for a couple of weeks. If any of the Volturi come, speed dial Alice. If it's not a major emergency call one of the others okay. Don't try to fight them" Bella added. I nodded. I pressed my hand against her arm and thought, _Mom I have Vampire memory. Almost. You only need to tell me once._ Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. Edward came out of the cottage carrying three huge suitcases in his hands and when he saw me Bella took them off him and he picked me up and span me around like he had done since I was three.  
"Daddy, stop it. I'm not a child anymore" I giggled. Edward laughed and put me back on my feet.  
"I know but you'll always be my little girl" Edward whispered, "Anyway we have to go. We'll be back in a few weeks Nessie. Behave yourself." I smiled and nodded. They ran off towards the garage and a few seconds later I heard a faint sound of Bella's Ferrari wheel off down the driveway. I sprinted back towards the main house and ran into Rosalie.  
"Renesmee, we're going to hunt near Port Angeles so call me if anything happens" she said quickly. I nodded and she whistled. Alice, Jasper and Emmett came running out the house, all elegant but with different styles. Alice looked like she was dancing, Jasper looked like he was floating and Emmett looked like a bear. There was no other way to describe him. They all kissed me on their way past and when they were all out of hearing range, I sighed with relief. I was finally alone. I walked towards the house and headed for the phone. Jake was going to have to come and entertain me.

(Jane's POV)

Three hours earlier.  
Alec stared at me like I was insane. I smiled kindly at him and held out my hand. He hesitantly took it and with my other hand I undid his cloak and let it drop into his hands. I took mine off too.  
"Jane you're insane. What are you doing?" He hissed, more confused than angry.  
"We're leaving the Volturi brother. Whether Aro likes it or not" I stated. Alec continued to stare at me but followed me out of our bedroom door and down the hallway to the throne room. As we walked in Aro and Caius were bitterly arguing.  
"Aro!" I called. I burned him for a split second then dropped it. Aro turned around and snarled.  
"Jane, what is the meaning of this?" Caius demanded, furiously. I threw my cloak at him and Alec did the same.  
"We're leaving. If you have any sense at all you won't try stopping us either. Maybe we'll see you in a few years" I called. Alec and I turned our backs on our Masters and they proved they did have sense as no one dared to even ask where we were headed. We headed straight for the airport where Heidi was waiting. Aro hadn't given her the order to leave yet.  
"Jane, Alec, Aro called and told me to fly you wherever you needed to go" She explained. I smiled politely. So this was what Aro had planed. He was going to get Alec and I to have Heidi drop us off at the Port Angeles airport so she could report back to him and show our plans.  
"That would be lovely Heidi. Take us to London will you" Alec said. I could tell he knew what was going through Aro's head aswell. This would completely throw him off our trail. He would probably think we were going back to our home town.


	3. Chapter 2- Renesmee

_**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine unfortunately**_

_**Warning: The time it took Alec and Jane to fly everywhere is not accurate**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Renesmee **

(Renesmee's POV)

Jake would be here in half an hour. _I should probably charge my cell phone _I thought. I dashed up the stairs and plugged my I-phone 5 into Emmett's charger. He would probably kill me for using his precious technology without asking him but I had left my charger at the cottage so he would have to deal with it. I jumped down the stairs and sensed someone in the house.  
"Who's there?" I called out.  
"Poor sweet Renesmee. Did they finally decide that they'd had enough of you? Such a pity. We would never do that" The worst-case-scenario voice called. Jane Volturi. More than likely accompanied by Alec Volturi. The witch twins. I turned around so I was facing the direction of the voice and saw Jane and Alec, stood cloakless by the glass wall.  
"What do you want, Witch twins?" I demanded, dully. I made my voice sound bored. I wasn't bothered by the Volturi any more than a Vampire was bothered by a human.  
"To save you Renesmee. Your parents, Bella and Edward, don't love you. They only love each other. If something ever happened to the Cullens they'd run away together. Think about it. They've all left you even when they know there's danger from the Volturi" Jane replied with more emotion than normal. I was shocked how she said Volturi as if she were no longer one of them.  
"Even if that were true, which it's not, why does it concern you?" I asked. I raised my eyebrow at the twins and the dark mist left Alec's palms. It encircled, but never touched, me.  
"Now that stupid Psychic won't see us" Alec whispered. I rolled my eyes and Jane hit him lightly on the arm.  
"She's not stupid Alec. She knows your powers don't work that way. The mind-reader probably told her everything" Jane snapped. I nodded and the dark mist disappeared.  
"Renesmee, what's keeping you here? What have you got here that you can't find anyone else?" Alec asked. I pointed at the family picture on the wall. I was two with Jake, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esmé.  
"It's the Werewolf isn't it. He can come too. But we need your help. Honestly we do" Jane stated quietly. I frowned and walked two steps towards her.  
"What would the Volturi want from me? You tried to kill me" I hissed.

(Jane's POV)

/ Flashback /

_One hour earlier_  
Heidi dropped us off at Heathrow, London then took off. We automatically brought priority first class tickets at last-minute and after a few subtle threats to the pilots about skipping the safety rules we took off. Within fifty-five minutes we were in Port Angeles. As soon as the door opened Alec and I flew out of our seats and sprinted from the airport. Headed for Forks, I caught Edward and Bella's scent. Marvelous. Renesmee would be easier to get to. We went around in a loop of the Cullen house so that the other Cullens wouldn't catch our scent.

/ End Flashback /

We were about twenty-five foot away from the house when we heard Rosalie say,  
"Renesmee, we're going to hunt near Port Angeles so call me if anything happens." Someone whistled and there were several footsteps, three to be exact, started running then the four of them started running.  
I waited to hear other footsteps then only heard Renesmee's light footsteps run up the stairs after she said, "Hey Jake. Come round... Okay see you in half an hour." Alec tugged my arm and we walked towards the south wall, which was made of glass. As soon as we stepped into the house Renesmee stopped where she stood. Her back towards us. Her heart rate, although accelerated, was even. She was calm and surprisingly bored.  
"Poor sweet Renesmee. Did they finally decide that they'd had enough of you? Such a pity. We would never do that" I taunted.  
"What do you want Witch twins?" she demanded. Her voice was the spitting image of Marcus' voice. Alec snarled too low for even her ears to pick up on. He hated being called a Witch twin. It didn't bother me.  
"To save you Renesmee. Your parents, Bella and Edward, don't love you. They only love each other. If something ever happened to the Cullens they'd run away together. Think about it. They've all left you even when they know there's danger from the Volturi" I replied sweetly. I tried to make sure she understood I and Alec were no longer the Witch twins of the Volturi. She didn't seem to believe us.  
"Even if that were true, which it's not, why does it concern you?" she demanded, raising her eyebrow. Alec let his ability slip and his mist surrounded us.  
"Now that stupid Psychic won't see us" He whispered. It was such an obvious and terrible plan I was certain even a mere human wouldn't have been fooled by it.  
"She's not Stupid Alec. She knows your powers don't work that way. The mind-reader probably told her everything" I snapped. I instantly felt bad. I had never been sharp with Alec before. She nodded and Alec brought his mist back.  
"What's keeping you here Renesmee? What have you got here that you can't get anywhere else?" Alec asked. His voice had a slightly upset undertone to it but he was mainly just annoyed. The half-human pointed at a family portrait of with her werewolf in and I stated,  
"It's the Werewolf isn't it. He can come too. But we need your help. Honestly we do." Renesmee frowned and took two deliberate steps towards me.  
"What would the Volturi want from me? You tried to kill me" she hissed. For some strange unknown reason that stung.  
"We aren't part of the Volturi anymore, Nessie. But we need your help to destroy them. It'll be helping everyone including Alice, Bella and your friend Zafrina" I whispered. She flinched slightly when I called her by her nickname and her eyes narrowed defensively.  
"Why would you want to help us?" she demanded. I sighed and smiled kindly at her. Renesmee braced as if she thought I was going to burn her. I sighed again and replied,  
"Renesmee, you really want the truth. I don't want Aro to get his way. Neither do you and in the hard truth I find you fasinating Nessie. Please, just come with me to destroy the Volturi then we'll bring you back. As a previous Volturi I've been trained never to lie. If we had your friend Maggie you would know that there is no-." Three of the Werewolves came charging in through the front door and semi-circled in front of Renesmee. Alec jumped in front of me and went into a hunting crouch.

"Jacob, Quil, Embry, stop! They aren't here to hurt me!" Renesmee snapped. The wolves stepped behind Renesmee, their hands trembling, and the Cullen Werewolf crouched down next to her.  
"Why are they here Nessie?" He asked quietly. I put my hand on Alec's shoulder and he stepped back beside me, straightening up.  
"They aren't part of the Volturi anymore Jake. I don't want Quil or Embry to hear the reason" Renesmee whispered. Did that mean she was going to come with us or did she just not trust the Wolves anymore than Alec or I. The crouched wolf stood up and gestured the other two back out into the woods. Hesitantly they sprinted out. The Alpha wolf turned to face me then demanded,  
"Okay bloodsucker, what are you here for?" I felt the urge to burn him but decided that if I wanted Renesmee I would have to play nice.  
"Jacob, we need Renesmee to destroy the Volturi. She's the only one who can but the Cullens would never let us train her. You would be most welcome to come if you don't trust us but we swear we would never hurt her" Alec said. Jacob glanced down at Renesmee and Renesmee looked up at him.  
"Nessie if you trust them- I have to stay here with my pack but Renesmee if you trust them you can go with them. I won't let the Cullens know, I know or they would kill me. Just promise me that you'll look after her and that you'll bring her back when you're done with her" Jacob said. I perked up internally but I tried not to let it show.

(Renesmee's POV)

As I stared into Jacob's eyes I tried to make him see that I trusted Jane. In his eyes was fear but slowly in those short little seconds that was over-ridden by acceptance. He turned to face Jane and said, normally but with a very subtle undertone of fear,  
"Nessie if you trust them- I have to stay here with my pack but Renesmee if you trust them you can go. I won't let the Cullens know, I know or they will kill me. Just promise that you'll look after her and that you'll bring her back when you're done with her." I stared at Jane and as he said that I saw a faint light enter her eyes.  
"Of course we will Jacob. We swear that Renesmee will not come to any harm and we'll return her in the same or a better condition than she's in now" Jane assured. Jacob picked me up and hugged me goodbye.  
"Renesmee we'll... we'll wait outside" Jane said. I nodded and they moved with deliberate noise out of the front door. Jacob walked me silently up the stairs and put me down in Edward's old room. I had some spare clothes in here for when I fell asleep in the house. I grabbed the small black bag I had used when the Volturi attacked and put three sets of jeans, three sets of denim shorts, three checkered chirts, another pair of high top converses and some underwear into it. I walked over to my safe, opened it and took out three stacks of thousand dollar wedges. Jacob had been so still and silent since he put me down I was worried. Slowly, I turned to face him. He was stood leaning on the bedpost, staring out of the window with a smooth expression.  
"Jake..." I started, my voice husky.  
"Ness, if you trust them and you're going out to kill those Italian scum then I don't mind you leaving. As long as you come back to me" Jacob interupted me. I threw the bag over my shoulder then walked over to him.  
"What if I die when I'm trying to kill the Volturi? I'm betraying the Cullen crest to help the Volturi?" I whispered. At that Jacob looked down at me.  
"Renesmee, if you died I would track down those filthy leeches and kill them because they swore to me that they would protect you. Also I don't think Bella or Edward would say that you betrayed them for helping the Witch twins, if you succeed in destroying the Volturi. It'll be okay Nessie, I promise you" Jacob whispered with a reassuring smile and he picked me up. I clung to his neck like my life depended on it.  
_I love you Jake. Never forget that please _I thought. Jacob nodded and carried me down the stairs. The first thing I heard at the bottom of the stairs was two types of snarling. Werewolf and Vampire. I launched out of Jacob's arms and bolted out of the front door. I jumped in front of Jane and Alec and the two wolves backed off.  
"Quil, Embry, back off. They are leaving" I snapped. I turned to face Jane and Alec and they ran off North. I walked towards Jake then put my hand on his arm.  
_Ban your pack from Cullen territory, Jake. Or stay out of Wolf form. If they find out about me leaving with the Volturi I can't have my dad hearing their thoughts. Promise me _I thought. Jacob looked over at the wolves and said,  
"I promise Nessie. Quil, Embry, Anyone else in their heads, keep off Cullen territory until I say so. Tell the rest of the pack the same thing. That is an Alpha order. I'll inform Sam as soon as I can."  
_Thank you Jake _I thought then briefly hugged Jacob and ran off after the Witch twins, following their sweet Vampire scent. About two hundred and fifty miles due north Alec and Jane had stopped. I caught up with them and they smiled at me.  
"Where are we going then because we need to get out of Forks before Emmett and Jasper get back from Port Angeles" I said. Alec nodded and Jane said,  
"We're running to Forks airport, getting a flight to Seattle then from Seattle we're going to Fraser in Valley County. Montana. None of us have any connections there so we'll be practically untracable." I nodded and we started to run south, making a wide arc of the Cullen and Quilute territories. We got to the Forks airport and Jane hired a private jet.  
"This means we skip out on Seattle, Renesmee" Alec explained. My mind was blank and uncomprehending. I was away from Jacob and I knew it was a semi-permanant seperation. I got onto the plane feeling numb and when Jane offered me any food or drink I ignored her. I knew Alec and Jane were muttering about me but I was so unfocused I didn't really care. A few hours later Jane shook my shoulder and whispered,  
"Renesmee, we're here. Come on. I'll carry you if you like." I let her pick me up and she carried me out of the plane.  
"Send the Charge to the Volturi family, Volterra" Alec said. We walked through the airport, or Alec and Jane did and I was carried by her, then Jane got a taxi to Firemoon Road. The driver asked whether there was an adult meeting us there and she snapped at him to mind his own business. The car was silent for the three- almost four- hour journey and I could hear the Drivers nerves through his accelerated heartbeat. I gave the money for the fare and the driver drove off.  
"Jane she's useless when she's like this. If she's going to be this distant without the Wolf we need to get him" Alec snapped. I was sat on a log staring at them but not taking in what I was seeing. Jane smiled and picked up my bag. She brought out a iphone and went onto it. A few seconds later she put it to her ear and apparently someone picked up.  
"Wolf boy, Renesmee won't focus and I'm certain its because you aren't with her. Speak to her and try to make her concentrate" Jane said. She walked over to me and held the phone to my ear.  
"Nessie, its Jake. Please focus. I want you to try and focus so that you can destroy the Volturi. Please Renesmee, your our only hope" Jacob whispered. At the sound of his voice my focus became alert and I stole the phone out of Jane's hand. I darted a few feet away from them and hissed, delighted but my voice slurred the words with speed,  
"Jacob I miss you so much. I promise I will try but not for the Cullens, the Quilutes, or the Witch twins. Nor myself. I will only be doing it for you. I promise I'll try my hardest. I've got to go though Jake. My training needs to begin." I heard a faint 'I love you Nessie' on the other end of the phone and a nervous chuckle just before I hung up. I had to do this for Jacob. I ran back to the Witch twins and picked up my bag.

"Two things; firstly, don't try and force me to drink human blood. Also I would prefer it if you didn't drink it around me, and secondly, I do still need to sleep so don't completely fill my twenty four hours with training. When I sleep you could go hunting or something" I stated. Jane and Alec both agreed to my requirements and we walked inside the house.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so long. I needed to get more Renesmee into the chapter


	4. Chapter 3- The Bigger Picture

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight yada yada yada**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Bigger Picture  
**

(Renesmee's POV)

They worked me hard but I didn't make any progress.  
"You're really lacking incentive, Renesmee" Jane complained. I frowned at her and growled. I was trying as hard as I possibly could.  
"Don't worry Jane, she has a visitor who will be helping us out for the week" Alec called, walking out of the house. Jane looked over at him, smiled then looked back at me.  
"Hunting break, Mae. Be back in a few hours" She chirped. Since I had got her to start drinking animal blood- Alec drank both human and animal- her mood had improved and whenever Jacob had called he'd actually begun to like her. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked between the two of them then I shot off into the forest. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of a bob cat and a pack of wolves. Although wolves were my preference, I didn't want any more reminders of Jacob than necessary. I hunted the bob cat, caught it and snapped its neck. I sniffed the air again, not for more blood but just general surveillance, and froze where I was. I could smell a vampire and he was hunting. I left the bob cat on the floor and moved towards the vampire smell. I stayed hidden behind a tree but I watched the vampire. He had killed a group of hikers and was now burning the bodies. He was tall- 6'2- and muscular with thick curly blond hair. Of course he was also beautiful, like all vampires are, but he seemed exceptionally so. He was the male version of Rosalie. I blinked and the bodies went up in flames. The vampire turned to face me and I gasped. His eyes were quite a bright red so he couldn't have been that old but that wasn't what shocked me. He was smiling at me in a way that wasn't fear or anger; it was kindness.  
"Hello half-breed, where are your parents?" he asked. I blinked in shock then walked towards the vampire. He was wearing very plain clothed but he looked very smart.  
"I left them in Washington. My name's Renesmee but you can call me Mae. What's your name?" I replied, politely. The vampire walked towards me and stopped a foot away from me.  
"My name's Fred. Are you by any chance a Cullen? The strange coven with the yellow eyes?" The vampire said. His voice held no tone of fear or anger just curiosity. I nodded. I could tell I was going to like him.

"Do you have any abilities, Fred?" I asked. I sat down and Fred sat down opposite me. He looked embarrassed but after a few seconds, he replied with,  
"Yes... I do have an ability. If I feel threatened, or I don't like someone I can repel them... I can make them feel nauseated. I learnt to control it though. Since a member from my coven died... I realized how much I deeply cared about her and how much I liked having people care about me too. Why do you ask?" I felt sorry for him. He seemed like a bit of a loner.  
"I have abilities too, apparently with much potential but I can't figure out how to use it to the full. My teacher says I'm lacking incentive. I was wondering how do you fully control yours?" I asked. It seemed a little odd to be asking a total stranger for his help but I was alone out here so I didn't have anyone else to help me.  
"If you be my friend, I'll help you out, Mae. Deal?" Fred said quietly.

(Fred's POV)

I sensed she was there before I turned around. I finished draining my last victim then set them all alight before I turned to face her. By her scent I knew she was more than human but less than vampire. She was a half-breed like I had met a few years ago. Maysun, I think her name was. I wasn't paying attention to the formalities. Just her breed. It was fascinating to me. I looked down at the half-breed and was stunned into silence. I unconsciously smiled and half a second later I realized why. She reminded me of Bree. I wasn't sure what it was her eyes maybe but whatever it was it made me automatically like her.  
"Hello half-breed, where are your parents?" I asked. She looked shocked but she started walking towards me. Her eyes raked over me, seeming to try and judge how dangerous I was. She didn't seem to find anything.  
"I left them in Washington. My name's Renesmee but you can call me Mae. What's your name?" She replied, her voice very polite. It was high-pitched like that of a child but somehow it was also very mature. I started walking towards her then stopped a foot away from her. I tried to be careful not to concentrate on the thirst. I didn't want to live if I hurt this girl.  
"My name's Fred. Are you by any chance a Cullen? The strange coven with the yellow eyes?" I said. I tried to make my voice sound less threatening and I was naturally curious. She nodded. I definitely liked her.

"Do you have any abilities Fred?" Mae asked. She sat down and I sat down opposite her. I hesitated with my reply because I didn't want to repulse her. A few seconds later I replied,  
"Yes... I have an ability. If I feel threatened, or I don't like someone I can repel them... I can make them feel nauseated. I learnt to control it though. Since a member of my coven died..." talking about Bree always upset me, "I realized quite how much I deeply cared for her and how much I liked having people care about me too. Why do you ask?" Mae stared at me and I could guess what she was thinking. That I was repulsive. I was about to get up and leave when she asked,  
"I have abilities too, apparently with much potential but I can't figure out how to use it to the full. My teacher says I'm lacking incentive. I was wondering how do you fully control yours?" I was shocked she was asking me for two reasons. First was because she was only a half vampire and second was that I had met her only one minute ago. I smiled internally and said, quietly,  
"If you be my friend, I'll help you out, Mae. Deal?"

(Renesmee's POV)

I was shocked but I quickly nodded in agreement. I needed some friends and I couldn't make friends with humans because I grew up too fast. I stood up and sniffed the air. No one else was around. I wonder who Alec was hunting. Fred stood up too and I touched his arm briefly. Like everyone else, when I first touched him he jolted then relaxed as I showed him, my gratefulness of him being my friend. I made him see how much of an outsider I felt, nearly all the time. He smiled and whispered,  
"Yeah I've always been an outsider too."

(Meanwhile back in Forks)

(Jacob's POV)

"Yes Alec. Your letting me visit Renesmee. So I can help train her. Alright. Ha, yeah of course I'll send the charge to Volterra. See you in a few hours then" I said to Alec on the cell phone. Finally the news I had been waiting for. I walked out into the back yard of my house and looked at Embry and Quil. They were both in Wolf form.  
"Is Leah Wolf?" I asked. Embry nodded his huge head. "Leah, you're in charge for a while. I'm going out to visit Nessie. Don't tell the Cullens" Embry bolted into the forest, phased then called,  
"Leah said okay. She also said to send her best to Nessie. We all send that." I nodded and smiled. I rushed inside, stuffed some clothes into a duffel bag then threw the bag over my shoulder and sprinted out to my Rabbit. Embry jumped into shotgun and before I could ask he explained,  
"I'll bring the car back here. I'll stay outside of the airport so I won't know which gate or flight you get on to. That way you won't have to leave your car at the airport." I nodded and drove as fast as possible towards the airport. I got out of the Rabbit, Embry hopped into the driver's seat and drove off. I walked up to the first desk I saw and gave them my name.  
"Hello Jacob we've been expecting you. Your friend from Montana called up to give you a private flight. I'll get someone to escort you to your plane" the female representative said.

(Embry's POV)

I got back to La Push in just under half an hour and as suspected Leah, Seth and Quil were stood around waiting for me. I parked the car in Jake's garage and went out to meet them.  
"Embry, the rest of the pack know but for your benefit all Pack members are banned from Cullen territory during Jake's absence" Leah commanded. I stared at her in anguish and snapped,  
"Jake's gonna kill you as soon as he turns into a Wolf. He hates anyone using Alpha command on the Wolves." Leah's eyes narrowed but she smiled smugly and continued,  
"No he won't. He said not to tell the Cullens. This is the only way to do that. What with that Mind-reading Bloodsucker around he reads every thought that enters our head. Anyway the half blood isn't there anymore and neither is Jake so what's the appeal to go there." I could see Seth wanted to object but he kept his mouth shut. He liked the Cullens especially the mind-reader and Carlisle. Bella didn't count.  
"Whatever you say, Beta" I sneered and walked off towards the beach. Seth and Quil followed. Leah snarled but let us leave. If the pack had any say in the Beta or third then mine and Leah's roles would be reversed.  
"Anyone up for Cliff diving?" Quil asked. Seth and I were both game so we started to sprint up the cliff.

(Leah's POV)

Although I loved being the Beta of Jake's pack, the boys rarely ever took me seriously. I stripped and left the clothes by Jake's house. I phased and sprinted through the forest intending on hunting. Suddenly a crazy Bella tackled me to the ground.  
"Leah, where is Jacob?!" She snarled. Her eyes were blazing but they were no longer red. She had crossed the boundary line but Jacob allowed that as long as it was only Bella. Edward was stood on the edge of the boundary line. I guessed he would be Bella's translator. I snarled and wriggled myself out of Bella's grasp. I tried not to think and Bella's lip pulled back over her teeth. Losing Renesmee had driven her literally crazy.  
"She will bite you, Leah so you had better answer her" Edward snapped, barely composed. He was crazy too.  
"He's gone to see Renesmee" I thought in a snarl. Edward's eyes widened and he snarled.  
"Bella, Jacob, Renesmee" Edward whispered. Bella froze in dis-belief and horror, becoming entirely motionless. A few seconds later, I wasn't sure why I didn't run but Bella suddenly shrieked,  
"Where is she Leah? Where is my daughter? Where's Renesmee?" Her eyes were no longer blazing, they were pleading. I suddenly felt guilty for not being able to answer her. Renesmee was her only daughter and I knew what it was like not to be able to have children.  
"Bella, Edward I'm sorry. I don't know. Jacob didn't know until he got to the airport. All I know is that, she's with the Witch twins and she's not in this state" I thought, whimpering slightly. Edward snarled as I mentioned the Witch twins.  
"Bella, she doesn't know anything. Jacob wouldn't tell her besides he didn't know until he left to go and see her. Come back Bella" Edward whispered. Bella crumpled to the floor. Both of them were defeated.  
"Get her off our land Edward" I thought. I could almost feel their despair. Edward quickly darted to Bella's side, nodded at me once, picked Bella up and ran back over his side. I howled in anguish and Sam's howl returned mine. I ran towards the sound and we met in a clearing. Since I had become the temporary Alpha I could hear Sam's thoughts and he asked me what was wrong.  
"Jake's gone to see Nessie. She's been gone for months. Bella and Edward have both gone crazy" I replied. Sam whined as he saw the thoughts of my encounter with them.  
"Do you know where she's gone?" Sam asked. I shook my head.  
"No but I feel really sorry for Bella" I whispered, whining. Sam's eyes darkened and he snapped,  
"You feel sorry for a blood-sucker. What is wrong wiht you?" I snarled at him and he skipped back a step. Only out of habit, he wasn't really scared of me.  
"Yes I feel sorry for Bella. She can't have any more children. I know what that feels like, Sam. To be menopausal. Nessie is her one and only child. And she's not even allowed to see or even know where that one child is. It's just plain cruelty" I thought back in a slur. I had no idea how Jake dealt with Sam but I felt like my only option was to attack him. A few seconds later and Colin and Brady pounced on Sam. And they weren't playing. They knocked him out and he laid on the floor, unconscious. Suddenly their thoughts were inside my head and I stared at them both.  
"Hey Leah. Long time no see, eh" Colin thought. His thoughts were smug and Brady was thinking about what Sam had just heard from me.  
"I feel sorry for Bella too" Brady whispered, bristling from my intrusion.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so long and its taken me so long to update but I've been busy with school and trying to get a job. Hope you like it R+R


	5. Chapter 4- Progress

**Hey y'all I can't be bothered to keep tellin you that I don't own Twilight so from now on I won't be. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Progress**

(Jane's POV)

A few hours after Mae went hunting she still wasn't back when our guest arrived. I watched Jacob came through the door, out of my peripheral vision, with a big grin on his face which fell slightly when he didn't see Mae.  
"Hello Jacob. How are you?" I called without looking up from the laptop on the table.  
"I made sure the kitchen was stocked, Jacob. We look after our guests" Alec added.  
"Hey guys, I'm fine. Where's Nessie?" Jacob said, sounding comfortable. Thank god he was comfortable with us now. I looked up at Jacob fully when he asked that. He took Renesmee's safety very seriously."She went hunting a few hours ago, Jacob. Alec was just about to go look for her" I replied, sincerely. Alec nodded then as he opened the back door my head snapped towards the breeze. There was a Vampire out there. I bolted out of the door and saw Mae emerging from the trees with a tall male Vampire walking directly behind her. She and him were both laughing. The Vampire looked over at me and froze. I guessed he knew I was originally from the Volturi.  
"You never said you were friends with the Volturi, Mae" He whispered to Renesmee. She snarled slightly and whispered back,  
"They aren't the Volturi, Fred. They quit and I'm helping them to destroy the Italian scum." Jacob and Alec came out of the door and Jacob automatically yelled,  
"Get away from him Nessie" God I hated that nickname. Jacob flew forward into his wolf form and snarled at Fred. I felt his fur brush against me as he ran past. Mae leapt forward so she now stood between the Vampire and the wolf.  
"Enough Jacob. He won't hurt me. He's my friend" She snapped. Jacob kept his teeth bared at the Vampire- Fred- but became silent. I flinched as I saw how willing Mae was to defend someone she could only have met a few hours ago. She took after her mother way too much.

(Renesmee's POV)

I couldn't stand it. I was so pleased to see Jacob- of course I was I was his Imprintee- and I didn't want to fight with him within the first few hours of his arrival but I also couldn't have Fred and him fighting. I cared about them too much. I saw Jane flinch and I was stunned. I tried to put one of the talents Alec had taught me where I tried to infiltrate her mind like Edward and saw she thought I was too much like Bella.  
"I am nothing like Isabella" I screamed. I fell to my knees. I had no strength when it came to using Edwards powers. Fred ran to my side and Jane, Alec and Jacob flinch backwards. They looked repulsed.  
"Are you doing that, Fred?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me to my feet.  
"Are you okay, Mae?" He asked. I nodded and looked over at my coven. They were avoiding eye contact with me and Fred.  
"Stop please" I whispered. Fred nodded and Jacob's gaze suddenly locked onto me. I walked over to Jacob and put my hand on his shoulder. He whined at me and I forced myself to hear his thoughts.  
_Nessie I wish you could hear me. I can't have you getting hurt _he thought. I sighed and sent as many calming thoughts of Fred as I could. I put the message of being safe with Fred and Jane and Alec into his and he thought _Can you hear me Ness? _I nodded and giggled. Fred was stood a metre and a half away and Jacob was taking him in, confirming everything I had sent to him. I ran inside and collapsed on my bedroom floor. My head felt lighter than a bird's feather. Jane ran in after me and gasped when she saw me. She sat me up against my bed and stared right into my eyes. The gold went blurry then everything went black. I was petrified. I'd never reacted to anything like this before. I knew what had happened- I had passed out- but it didn't mean I liked it. I wasn't sure why but I suddenly started to hear thoughts galore. Mainly Jacob's and he was agonized and terrified. _Nessie, please wake up. Don't be hurt. Please _he was repeating that over and over in his head.  
"Jacob stop pacing! It won't do Renesmee any good or you for that matter! Just calm down!" Jane snapped. I could feel myself coming back to reality so I opened my eyes and found myself lying on my bed in my room alone. I sat up and Jacob opened the door. I stared at him and he rushed to my side. He crushed me in a bone breaking hug and I lost all the air from my chest.  
"Can't breath Jacob" I choked. He dropped his hold and I smiled weakly at him.  
"How much did you hunt?" He demanded. I grinned and whispered sheepishly,  
"I didn't. Fred distracted me. There's a dead Bobcat in the forest." Jacob stared at me disapprovingly. I shrugged and moved out to the kitchen. Although I hated the idea of eating human food I ate a ham sandwich. It satisfied my hunger and that was all I cared about. Jane had walked into the kitchen and was leaning against the counter.  
"You read my thoughts" she accused. I froze and nodded.  
"When did you manage to focus that?" she asked. I shrugged and tried to walk out into the lounge. Jane stopped me and I snarled. Jane started to burn me and instead of screaming I, mentally, grasped hold of the fire and threw it back at Jane.  
"Fred taught me how to use my powers. He told me to concentrate on the end goal of my powers. Mine is safety for Jacob and I want you and Alec to live in peace from the Volturi aswell. So although I can use my powers, I'm strong with them just yet. I still need to train" I hissed in reply. Jane was gasping for breath against the side of the refrigerator. I walked out to meet Fred and Jacob. Surprisingly Jacob was talking to my friend as he did a Cullen.  
"Help me train, Fred" I said. Fred nodded and we walked over to the clearing. Jacob stayed by my side as Fred moved to position in the north of the open space. I waited for something to happen then I couldn't look at Fred and I felt sick. I mentally grabbed it like I had with Jane's fire and sent it back to him. I could see him again and he was retching. Abruptly Jacob was doubling over and trying not to scream. I let myself into his thoughts, knowing I was going to fall anyway, and saw the fire. I looked up and saw Jane. I felt a fire raging within me and I flew it out to her. She stumbled backwards into Alec's arms and I wrapped my arms around Jacob. Fred appeared at my side and I felt his repulsion surround us but not affect us.  
"Nessie, I'm fine. Why did Jane attack me?" Jacob hissed. I moved to stand in front of him and whispered,  
"Jane felt what it was like to be burned. I reflected her fire back to her when she tried to attack me so instead of feeling that again she attacked you instead. She knew it would get me to use my abilities." Jacob's hands trembled as I told him she tried to burn me but he was still in shock from Jane's attack to really get mad. I stood up and nodded at Fred. He cut the revulsion and Alec walked towards me alone. I walked towards him and we stood facing each other halfway between the two opposing parties.  
"I know it was Jane who attacked you first so I don't blame you for sending it back to her but you should have told one of us that you had made progress in your training. But since you have and you seem to be able to use any ability you've stolen from someone else as if it's your own, I want to try something" Alec explained. His eyes were blacker than midnight so I knew he needed to feed.  
"What do you suggest?" I asked. I could feel Fred's revulsion surrounding Jacob so he was safe.  
"I'm going to attack you with no feeling and you're going to reflect it back onto me. Then you will, if I'm proven correct, have my gift" Alec replied. I nodded and waited for him to use his mist against me. When I lost all sense of sight, sound and feeling I knew he was attacking. I did to his gift what I did to Jane's and I came back to reality. Alec was staring blankly at the floor.  
His eyes came back into focus and he smiled at me.  
"Now try it on me through your own strength" He said. I shook my head at him and complained,  
"It doesn't work like that. I could only use Jane's fire without stealing it first because she got me angry by attacking Jacob and he is not a guinea pig so you will not and cannot attack him or I will make you senseless and kill you." Alec rolled his eyes and Fred roared in defiance. I turned to face him and he was staggering away from Jacob looking distant. I went cold and Alec's gift rose inside of me. I turned to face Alec and black mist came out of my hands. It was the opposite colour to his. My mist also moved faster than his and it reached him within three seconds. He became frozen but he smiled.  
"You're more powerful than me, Mae" he said quietly. I brought the mist back to me then ran over to Fred.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you, Fred. I swear it won't happen again. Please don't be mad" I pleaded. Fred looked angry but not at me. His glare was on Alec and I read his thoughts. He was planning on murdering Alec when Jacob and I were asleep.  
"Cut that out. They're my friends, Fred. Just like you're my friend. I don't want any of you to get hurt" I snapped. Fred looked down at me and nodded. I walked back to Alec and he was conferring with Jane. When they heard me behind them they turned to face me and both of them were smiling.  
"I- We think you're ready to go against the Volturi. Let's go first thing tomorrow" Jane said. I grinned but felt nervous. This was what I had been training for but what if my powers so far had just been a fluke. What if when it came to killing Aro, I failed and I was killed instead. I turned and walked back to Jacob. I let my face fall and Jacob lifted me into his arms.  
"You'll do great Nessie. Let's go hunting" Jake whispered. I nodded and he sprinted over to the edge of the forest.

(Jacob's POV)

Nessie's face fell. I'd heard her conversation with the Witch twins and I thought she was excited about it. Then when she turned to me her face looked unfathomable. I picked her up and all my instincts screamed to make her happy again. "You'll do great Nessie. Let's go hunting" I whispered. If Nessie was going to fall apart I would rather have her as far away from Jane as I could get her. I knew how it felt to be stared at when you were hurting. Nessie nodded against my shoulder and I sprinted into the forest. I caught Fred's eye as I passed and he nodded. He ran into the trees a mile and a half further north than I was. I ran through the trees until I found a clearing. Fred was already there and he'd ripped a tree out of the ground to make a seat for Nessie. I sat her down on it and she looked me straight in the eye.  
"I could get us all killed Jake" She whispered. Now I understood her expression.  
"Renesmee, don't doubt your powers. It's the only way they have any chance of failing on you. That is why the Volturi are so arrogant themselves. They want to make sure their powers never fail them" Fred said, with a calming authority. The fact he wasn't trying to pacify Nessie seemed to bring her mind back into focus.  
"You're right, Fred. I can't give up to doubt now. Too many people are counting on me" she whispered. She stood up and I felt a shield fly out of her.  
"I won't have to hold this shield Jake. It's both mental and physical and it holds itself where it is. You, Fred, Jane and Alec are all protected now" Renesmee stated. I smiled. She was my guardian Angel.

(Alec's POV)

Something waved over me. I hoped to hell it was Renesmee or Jane and I were screwed. I hoped Alice wasn't watching the Volturi's movements aswell or we were all dead. Jane came over to me and shook my shoulder.  
"Alec, your worrying. There's no need. Alice won't be able to see us because the dog's here. That's one of the reasons I wanted us to go whilst he was here. Also did you feel that. Some kind of shield or something" She said. I trusted my sister but I also couldn't bear her getting hurt.  
"Jane what if you get hurt?" I asked. My twin sister scoffed and raised her eyebrow at me.  
"Brother you don't doubt me do you?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.


	6. Help

Hey Guys thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad you're all liking my story. How do you think I should continue it. They need to fight the Volturi but should;

A) Alice see them planning on destroying the Volturi and stopping them

B) Alice see them and telling the Volturi

C) Embry hearing what was happening through Jacob then he tells the Cullens and Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie go to find Renesmee before she gets killed

D) Alec, Jane, Renesmee, Jacob and Fred go to Volterra and infiltrate the castle

Review what you think. I won't continue until several people review


	7. Chapter 5- Warning

**Hey Guys I only got a few reviews so to make my longer follower happy RockaRosalie and to make the other voters happy I'm going to combine the two ideas (C+D) together**

* * *

Chapter 5- Warning

(Jacob's POV)

We ran back to the house and it was getting quite late. Fred, Nessie and I had been sat in the forest for a fair few hours.  
"Jacob, Mae, sleep. We need you to be at your best tomorrow. Fred, Alec and I will be out hunting for most of the night. We'll wake you up in the morning" Jane commanded as soon as we walked into the living room. I raised my eyebrows at her then she and Alec walked out of the door dragging Fred along with them.  
"Jacob you need to eat. I'm fine. I've hunted every day. And I've eaten so eat them go to sleep" Nessie said. She grabbed a sports bottle out of the fridge and I smelt human blood. I frowned and she snapped,  
"Old habits die-hard Jake. No one died. I raided the blood bank." She ran into her bedroom, drank some of the blood then walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She sprinted back into her bedroom, jumped on her bed and started to fall asleep. I walked into the kitchen and I called for a pizza. As I waited I knew I needed to tell Leah that she was going to be Alpha for a lot longer. I stripped beside the door then phase just outside of it. Just my luck Leah was still in wolf form, along with Colin and Brady.  
_What the hell happened?_ I demanded.  
_They joined your pack Jake. They didn't agree with what Sam said _Leah explained. I made sure not to think about the next day as a thought  
_Leah you're going to be an Alpha permanently_. _Or semi-permantently, until I come back. I might be gone longer than I first thought _I phased back so that I didn't pass on any information that could reveal where I was or what we were all doing tomorrow. I ran back inside grabbed some sweatpants out of the airing cupboard, pulled them on then walked into one of the other bedrooms, which didn't stink of Vampire, and laid down. The doorbell rang a minute later and I ran to get my pizza.  
"Jane told you to go to bed Jake" Fred stated, holding my pizza out to me, "But I understand that you need to eat, so hurry up and eat it. Before you ask, the pizza delivery boy is still conscious and alive. See you in the morning." I took the pizza off him and he shut the door. I ate the entire pizza to myself then sprinted into the bedroom I was in before. I laid on the bed and fell asleep. A few hours later I was woken up by Jane shoving me off the bed.  
"Come on Wolf boy, we're going to italy" she hissed. I knew that meant I had to run to the airport so I told them I had to make sure no one was in wolf form. I ran outside and flew into Wolf form. At first I thought I was alone because all I could see was forest then the forest started moving too fast.  
_Jake, you can't_ Embry snapped. He stopped outside my house and shifted back into human form, out of my head. I turned back to the house where Alec was holding a pair of sweatpants and a hoody out of the door but still looking inside the house. I phased back, grabbed the clothes and pulled them on.  
"We have to move faster than we did before. One of my pack knows and I'm certain he's going to tell the Cullens" I yelled. Jane ran out of Renesmee's room with Renesmee in her arms and Fred appeared in the front doorway.  
"I've stolen a car and I have a driver's licence. Let's go" he hissed. I sprinted out to the waiting Aston Martin and was still the last person in the car. As soon as I was I Fred sped off out of the driveway heading towards the airport.

(Embry's POV)

As I phased beside where I'd left my clothes Seth emerged from Jake's house.  
"S'up Embry?" he asked.  
"You got a Cullen on speed dial?" I asked. Seth nodded and threw his phone at me.  
"Number 3, Cullen house" Seth replied. I pressed the button and Edward answered on the first ring.  
"Cullen household?" he replied. Man his voice was dead.  
"Bloodsucker, I know where Nessie and Jake are. And I know where they're headed" I stated. There was a lot of movement the other end of the phone and Bella shrieked beside the phone. Edward demanded that I explain so I said,  
"They were in Fraser County Valley in Montana. They're heading to Italy. They're gonna face the Volturi." I heard several snarls on the other end of the phone then Carlisle was on the phone.  
"Thank you Embry. Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are on their way to the airport now. We're grateful you told us."  
"No problem Doc. Jake's gonna get himself killed trying to fight that lot" I stated. The Doc and I said goodbye and I hung up. Seth was staring at me trembling.  
"Jake's gone to fight the Volturi" he whispered. I nodded. Seth sprang forward into Wolf form and howled. I could hear the fear and anger in the sound.

(Rosalie's POV)

I can't believe the mutt had hidden Renesmee from us. With the Witch twins. As soon as Embry called telling us where Nessie was I grabbed my pre-packed duffel bag, which had clothes for Emmett, Bella, Edward and me, clothes for Nessie and plenty of money, and sprinted out the door after Bella and Edward, dragging Emmett along with me. After he got over the shock he started to sprint alongside me and we were right behind Bella. Edward was a mile ahead of us all. Bella snarled and extended her stride so far Usain Bolt would have been impressed. I followed her lead and Emmett just started to run faster. We got to Forks airport within five minutes and we ran through the airport at human speed. I gave Edward the money and he hired a private jet. We got onto it and took off instantly, Edward flying. We brought a human pilot with us so we could jump out above Volterra. Edward was flying faster than any human should but it didn't bother Bella, Emmett or I.  
"Edward go faster. If she faces the Volturi she's dead" Bella whispered. She was pacing around the whole of the plane and she looked more anxious than I felt. Emmett and I were frozen staring at each other. Edward made the plane go the slightest bit faster and the turbulence caused the human pilot to vomit. I turned my head to look at him disgusted and Bella had her hand on his throat, shoving him against the side of the plane.  
"You are pathetic!" she growled. Emmett darted to her side and gently released her grip on the human.  
"Bella killing him won't do anything in the means of saving Renesmee's life" Emmett assured. Bella's face crumbled and she started sobbing into his chest. Emmett brought her over to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She did the same back to me and we stood there like that for another ten minutes.  
"Get ready to jump" Edward suddenly called. The human took his place in the driver's seat and slowed the plane down. Edward opened the door and jumped. Still holding Bella I walked towards the door and leapt out. Emmett followed directly behind me. Luckily for us, Volterra was in darkness. It was nightfall which meant wherever Renesmee was in Volterra she would be moving with the Witch twins. I landed lightly on the balls of my feet, as did Bella, Emmett and Edward. We were the wrong side of the city. We started to sprint through the streets towards the clock tower.

(Meanwhile in Volterra, five minutes before- Jane's POV)

We landed in the private jet and I opened the door as soon as it touched the ground. Jacob held onto Fred's shoulders as he jumped so he wouldn't break any bones. I held Mae and jumped out after Alec. Once on the runway Jacob phased and we started to sprint through the city as if our lives depended on it. In a way they kinda did although Nessie assured us that we were safe but it was better to be safe than sorry. Mae was riding on Jacob's back and she groaned.  
"Renesmee the faster we get to the castle the less time the Volturi have to react" Alec chided gently. When we got to the clock tower Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett were stood there waiting. Renesmee snarled at them.  
"Did you really think you were going to beat us?" Edward snapped. I hoped Renesmee's guard stayed intact or we were all in trouble. I glanced around for Fred and felt his repulsion. He was invisible to all of them and Edward couldn't hear his thoughts. Renesmee hopped off Jacob's back and I moved closer to her protectively. Renesmee's eyes narrowed on Edward and his face contorted with agony. I smiled. I had caused him to feel that before. I touched Renesmee's shoulder and she thought  
_Bella's trying to shield him. They all think it's you. _I smiled.  
"It's not me Edward. I can't get through Bella's shield remember" I reminded. Bella looked agonized and Emmett stepped in front of Edward.  
"Renesmee come home. We can look after you. They can't" he said softly, clearly only speaking to Mae. Renesmee's eyes widened in anger and she stepped forward to put her hand on Emmett's stomach. Her touch seemed to intensify her power and Emmett fell to the floor, writhing in agony. Rosalie snarled and Renesmee smiled at her.  
"They can and have looked after me better than any of you. I haven't been teased, taunted or made fun of since I joined them. They've listened to me. They never made me do things I never wanted to do. And most of all I was always protected but never crowded. If I needed space they would give it to me, they never forced me to tell me my problems. They taught me how to use my abilities to their full extent so if you wouldn't mind, I will come home after I've destroyed the Volturi but only to say goodbye and to get my stuff" Renesemee said, her voice so dark and apathetic it reminded me of me. I smiled. Alec lifted the grate off the drain and Fred and Jacob dropped down into it.  
"Come on Mae. Leave them" I said. Renesmee turned to smile at me and walked over to the hole.  
"Alec you better catch me or I'm going to kill you" she called.  
"Land on the dog's back" Alec retorted laughing. Renesmee rolled her eyes and jumped into the hole. Bella's face crumbled.  
"Let us help, Jane. You've already got our daughter what more could you want. Do us this one favor please" she begged. Edward glanced down at her confused but Rosalie said,  
"Yes Jane. Nessie's already decided which coven she belongs to. Let us make sure she's safe one last time." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I jumped down into the blackness and the four Cullens quickly followed suit.  
"Why're they here, Jane?" Alec asked.  
"They wanted to die" I replied bluntly. He smiled and we all started running down the tunnels then the halls as we got into the Volturi castle. I could hear screams coming from the throne chamber so I figured it was dinner time.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter. It was getting a little long so I stopped it before they fought but the fight scene will be in the next chapter. Please R+R but no hating**


	8. Chapter 6- I don't need your protection

**Hey Guys I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm writing two stories at once that people have read and reviewing. Don't forget to R+R**

* * *

Chapter 6- I don't need your protection

(Renesmee's POV)

My pulse rose as we waited for the screams to stop. Adrenaline started to pulse through my veins and an excited giggle burst through my lips. Alec, Jane and Fred smiled at me, their eyebrows risen in confusion.  
"Renesmee, you could get killed. Stop this nonsense and come home, please" Rosalie hissed. She was talking to me but I just leant against Jacob, ignoring her. She and Bella both snarled and tried to lunge at Jane and Alec. Edward and Emmett stopped them and hissed soothing words at them. I read Bella's mind and she was remembering the night she came back from her honeymoon and finding that I wasn't there. She had attacked Leah when she found out Jake was gone aswell.  
"How dare you?" I demanded. I stood up and glared at Bella.  
"You attacked Leah? What did she do to deserve that? I left what's you're problem?" I demanded. Bella stared at me with wide-eyed fear and Edward said,  
"How did you find that out Renesmee? She hasn't told you, or anyone else." I smirked at him and set him on fire. He cringed and moved behind Emmett. I laughed and moved into step with Jane and Alec. The screams had cut off and they were preparing to enter.  
"Ready?" Jane mouthed. I smirked and mouthed back,  
"Do you have to ask." Jane and Alec grinned then they shoved the doors open. The Volturi were stood in formation and we walked, our footsteps in unison, straight towards the leaders. Renata moved closer to Aro but he waved her off.  
"Jane, Alec, what a wonderful surprise. I was under the impression that you had left our coven" Aro exclaimed. Jane moved forwards a step, so she could act as spokesperson,  
"No. We acted like that so Edward couldn't hear anything that could make him doubt us. We had to become Cullens so that we could satisfy you. We got Renesmee and Bella. Alice wouldn't come. I hope we didn't fail you master" Jane said. I suppressed a smile. Aro smiled at me then at Bella.  
"You're joining the Volturi?" he asked.  
"Yes Aro. I want to human blood. The Cullens wouldn't let me do that" I replied before Bella could.  
"I follow my daughter everywhere" Bella replied. Aro looked at Edward then Emmett and his eyes settled on Rosalie.  
"You don't have an ability. We do not need you on the Volturi" Caius stated. Rosalie and Emmett both growled.  
"We stay with Renesmee. I don't care if you don't need me on the Volturi" Rosalie hissed. I rolled my eyes and saw Marcus staring at me. I read his thoughts and he was thinking how weak my connection to the Cullens were.  
_Don't say a word, Marcus. We are here to relieve you __of your eternal depression _I thought towards Marcus. Edward gasped. Aro's eyes locked on him.  
"I assume you've heard something, young Edward" he said. I glared at Edward and he said,  
"Nothing too exciting Aro. Rosalie's mind is filling with profanity." I smiled as I read her mind.  
_Renesmee he is going to find out. You know that right _Edward thought. I rolled my eyes and thought back,  
_I know daddy, that's the entire point._ I looked back at Aro and his eyes were on Jane. She took the few steps towards him and held out her hand. Aro clasped it in both his own. He closed his eyes in concentration then he focused on Bella.  
"Bella would you be so kind as to stop shielding Jane" he said. My grin deepened.

Bella stepped forward and stated,  
"I am not shielding, Jane. I am only shielding my family. That is Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. I am not shielding Renesmee, Jacob or the twins." Aro, Caius and several of the guard looked completely bemused. I stepped forward and Jacob moved with me.  
"You see, Aro, you were right about me. I am talented. I'm talented enough to destroy the Volturi. No one can keep me out and I can take everyone's powers and turn them against them" I said, "Want me to show you my progress?" Aro looked fearful for a split second but I put my hand on his face and showed him me using Jane's powers, Alec's powers, Bella's powers and Edward's powers. Aro was shocked. I dropped my hand and backed up to Jane's side. She smiled at me, her golden eyes burning with the intensity of her need to kill Aro. I smiled. I saw Edward tense and Bella seemed to coil up like a rattlesnake. I looked at Marcus.  
"You never found out who killed Didyme, Marcus. Aro helped you look so you never suspected it was him. Her murderer was in front of you for centuries and you never killed him" I said. Aro became furious and was about to attack me when Marcus ripped off his arms. Aro screeched in agony.  
"Is what she's saying true? Did you kill my mate? Your own sister?" Marcus demanded, his voice a low growl. I had never seen this kind of action before and I guessed it made me sadistic that I enjoyed it.  
"Yes, Brother. I killed Didyme. But I did it all to keep you. You were growing distant from me, brother and I couldn't have you leave the Volturi" Aro hissed. Jane smirked. The guard and Caius looked too confused and shocked to move. Marcus snarled and ripped Aro's head off. He stepped back, holding Aro's head.  
"I finally avenged you, Didyme. You can finally rest in peace" he whispered. I smiled. Marcus looked down at me and thought,  
_End my existence Renesmee. I owe it to you._ I stepped towards the Volturi leader and he crouched down in front of me. I smiled. I stared into his eyes as I took hold of his head and pulled it from his shoulders. Jane stepped towards the bodies and pulled me back. Alec threw a butane lighter on the bodies and they went up in flames instantly. I threw Marcus' head onto the fire and looked up at Caius. I smiled at him.  
"Go ahead Jane. Let him feel the flames he's made so many Vampires feel before" I stated. Jane stared into Caius' eyes and muttered,  
"Pain." He started to writhe and I looked over at Felix.  
"Any of you who don't want to fight may leave. Any who still believe their masters are innocent may fight. It doesn't bother me either way" I announced. Felix smiled at me and looked over at Heidi. They both ran out of the room. Demetri growled and the rest of the guard started to fight. I stayed beside Jacob and he fought off anyone who tried to hurt me. I could kill a willing Vampire without getting hurt but I would probably lose a fight with several. Jane eventually killed Caius after she had made him suffer then someone, one of the transitory guard members, ran straight at me and Jacob was distracted with Demetri. I ran towards the door and he followed. Emmett was suddenly in between him and me.  
"Get away from my niece" he snarled then ripped the guard member's head off. I set him alight momentarily then hissed,  
"I don't need your protection." I ran back to Jacob and threw the Vampire, who was trying to crush Jacob from behind, off and held onto his head. His body fell onto the fire and I threw his head to join it. By now the Vampires who decided to fight were dead then I saw one, a young newborn, pressed against the corner, trying to make themself invisible. I walked over to them and they made a strange whimpering noise.  
"I won't kill you. Not unless you try to kill me" I assured then asked, "physically how old were you before you were turned?" The newborn stared at me with worried eyes then thought,  
_I was eight. Help me get out of here please. I can't stand seeing this_ I nodded and held out my hand to her. She took it and I ran out of the room with her running a step behind me. Jacob noticed my exit and followed. The newborn cringed away from him.  
"He won't hurt you unless you attack me or him" I soothed.  
"I'm Renesmee Black. This is Jacob Black" I said, "What is your name?"  
Jacob ran off then came back a few seconds later in human form. The thick purple smoke was starting to choke the hallway and it burned Jacob's nose when he was in wolf form. The newborn smiled at me and replied,  
"My name is Victoria Callisto. Can I join your coven?" I glanced up at Jacob and he shrugged. I read his thoughts and I found that as long as I wasn't getting hurt and that I was safe he didn't care who was in my coven.  
"Of course you can" I stated. Suddenly Jane was screaming and Alec was snarling. I sprinted into the chamber, catching the newborn and Jacob off guard, and leapt onto the Vampire attacking Jane. He had already ripped off her arms and Alec was holding onto both of them, stopping a different Vampire from setting them alight. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella were all caught up in their own fights. I put my arm around Jane's attackers neck and he flipped me over his head, his lips at my throat. Then suddenly I was flying.

My back hit a wall and the breath was knocked out of me. The newborn, Victoria, was ripping Jane's attacker to pieces. Alec darted over to his twin's side and helped her put her arms back on. I was feeling increasingly light-headed so I looked down at my stomach. My white dress was slowly starting to stain a bloody crimson. All the violence, screams and movement stopped in the same second. I hadn't known how durable I was against a full Vampire until now. I had never actually fought against one before. Fred, Alec, Jane and Victoria darted to my side.  
"I'm so sorry Renesmee. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear" Victoria gushed. I was breathless and too shocked to speak so I thought, directing it towards her,  
_Its fine. It was my fault. I was stupid enough to try to fight a full Vampire. _Jacob's russet fur came into my view and he started to growl at the Vampires surrounding me.  
_I'm fine Jacob. It's my fault. Just get me out of here _I thought towards him. Bella and Edward sprinted over to me and they shoved my friends out-of-the-way.  
"Renesmee I warned you. Let's get you out of here. Carlisle's on his way" Edward stated as Bella pulled me up into her arms. I started to black out and as she carried me out of the castle I gripped Jane's arm.  
"I won't leave you with them, Renesmee. We'll follow you" Jane assured. I blacked out and I kept tabs on everyone's thoughts even in unconsciousness. Jane, Alec, Fred and Victoria never left my side as promised.  
"She's coming to. She can't leave just yet, Jane. She needs to recuperate" Carlisle said. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a heap of fur laid down beside me.  
_Hello Jacob. How long have I been out for?_ I asked through my thoughts. Jacob raised his head and looked at me.  
_Renesmee, thank god. You've been out for _a week. _Carlisle had_ _ to give you three blood transfusions. You almost died at one point. They tried to make me leave you but I couldn't _Jacob replied. I sat up and my stomach sent a wave of knock-out agony through my body. I cringed slightly then swung my legs off the bed. I stumbled a bit but Jacob moved for me to lean on him. I held onto his fur as we walked out of the room. Somehow we'd got back to Forks and we were in the Cullen house. We walked down the stairs and I saw Jane, Alec and Victoria being blocked from entering the house.  
"Get off them" I snapped. Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella turned their heads to look at me. I held onto Jacob as we walked out the front door. I wrapped my arms around Jane's shoulders and she did the same back to me.  
"You had us all worried Mae. They insisted on bringing you back here so you could say goodbye. If you still want to leave" Jane whispered. I held on tighter.  
_Is Fred nearby? _I asked. Jane nodded and showed me where he was through her thoughts. I sighed with relief.  
"Are you really going Renesmee?" Esmé asked. I turned to face her and she looked forlorn. I smiled condescendingly at her and muttered,  
"That is correct. I don't belong here. I'm-I'm not going to say I'm sorry for upsetting you. That's weakness. But I apologise for leaving you with my parents. I have only one thing I'm going to warn you on. Well two actually. First is that if you attack any of the Quileute Wolves again, I will find out and I will decimate this coven. Second, one of the laws have changed. It's your choice if humans know about you. Don't create immortal children or newborn armies, they are still illegal, but now my family is the enforcer" I stated. Alice handed me a black bag, full of clothes I assumed, and I pulled myself onto Jacob's back. Jane, Alec and Victoria stood on either side of him.  
"Goodbye Renesmee. I'm sorry we weren't good enough" Alice muttered. I smiled down at her and she glared at me. Jacob started to run in the direction of Fred and we joined up with him. Then we started to sprint towards Idaho.  
"We are going to live beside Pend Oreille lake" I stated. Jane, Alec, Fred and Victoria laughed. Jacob kicked into gear and I couldn't realize why until Seth, Embry, Leah and Quil, with Clare riding on his back, started to run behind us.  
_Go home guys. You belong in La Push with the tribe. With your families _Jacob growled. They ignored him and continued running behind the leader.  
"Jake if they want to come let them. La Push has the Uley pack which has several young wolves who will stay for a while" I said. We got to Pend Oreille lake and I climbed off Jacob's back. I reached out for Clare and she jumped into my arms. Jacob growled at the wolves and they disappeared into the conifers.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it was just Renesmee's POV and that it took me so long to update. Next chapter will be a filler so don't expect too much from it**


End file.
